The Eclipse
by AstroKittyOwO
Summary: Leona fighting to protect the world and avenge her love...
1. Chapter 1: Death blossom

I was kneeling there, helpless, nether my shield nor sword were with me. She was just standing there. Such beauty wasted on a monster like her. She walked towards me while i stared at the necklace. They said it was going to give me the power i need to save them. I felt a strong pain in the back while my body and then numbness. I closed my eyes and felt my body falling on the ground. This battle wasnt over... I cant let them win... I have to get up... Not for me, but for Diana... It was painfull loving the enemy. Maybe in another life we could be together...

As the thoughts for her filled my head i opened my eyes and noticed something unusual. The necklace - it was glowing but this time with moon light... i looked around and saw Diana. I felt my heart stop - she was dead as her body was disolving to moonlight i heard a voice... "I love you...leona..."

She was gone but i could not die. I indeed wanted to but could not give up. Not for her. I hardly got up and looked at the sun, expecting it to give me power, but there was something more... A lunar ecplise - i never felt more close to her.

"Please...Give me power one last time" *a ray of moon light hit me, my armor turning black and purple and my hair white, my beloved shield and sword, changed but still mine... It was her...

I looked up to the monsters... Elise - she was my target. I still dont understand how such beauty can be wasted on a monster... I charged towards her running through the enemy troops like wind flew through the leafs of the death blossom. I slashed my blade, cutting her in half. "FOR DIANA" After her body falled to the ground slashed i half i heard a voice from the woods and two purple eyes

The voice spoke: You will die for the same reason she did... fighting the coven..

I looked towards the voice "She is one with me... Without darkness light cant exist.." I aimed my sword towards the ecplise and yelled. "VELLA HA TE" as ray of light falled down on the voice. I still dont know why his screams of pain made me feel good, but now i know i have two more bitches to kill. I saw his burned out void like body on the ground. Another death blossom down... "Next time use the element of suprise, kha"

I walked towards the castle but soon i began running "i have to hurry before they bring back the old gods... I must be in time... for her"


	2. Chapter 2: An old friend

I was walking through these forsaken woods. I stopped and sat on the ground next to a tree. Ok... What do I know about them. They are the witches of this land, the monsters of the death blossom are their slaves, and they want to summon the old gods... What are the old gods even... How come i have never heard of them...?

What the... That smell... Was it possible? No way this was another dimension... O wait nevermind. I remember know! In other dimensions everyone has their own version. I have one, the monsters have one...

I felt my eyes tearing up. Even she has... Okay lets go back to the smell. I got up and followed it to a small wooden house covered in vines. The moment i saw the purple and white flowers i knew this was what i thought it was. I walked over to the door and knocked. A quiet voice, even though hard to hear made me extremely happy. It couldnt be her, could it? "Lux, its me - Leo!" She opened the door and hugged me but after a second stepped back. "What happened to you?" said lux. "Im not sure too, i guess im on the moon side now"

She understood what was happening and let me come inside. The place was nice, the fire was burning and the smell of mushroom stew with flowers... "So are u going to stay long?" she asked. "I was hoping to stay for the night so in the morning i can go to the castle"

She looked scared "To the castle? Are you insane they will kill you! "

I knew it was going to be hard but i could not just give up. "Not if you help me". She looked at me "Im not strong enough either... But i will help you for the good old times.."

I could not hide my happiness. I went and hugged her.

For those of you who dont know my story. My work is quite unusual. I switch dimensions and when they need help i go. Usually Ezreal switches them and i fight but this time is different. He wanted to come but i knew this time the battle is mine. Maybe help from my demacian friend was a good thing. She knew the wild magic and everything about the witches and... "Ay lux? What about the old gods?"

She looked at me again and gave me some stew "They are born to rule the world in darkness, but you, the aspects are born to save them. You know- that dimensional thing... Can you tell me what am i in the default dimension...?" she said.

I panicked. I did not knew she knew about that."Well you are a queen of a land of good.."

She smiled and added "You can sleep here on the bed, i will go on the couch and tomorrow we will fight.. And yes i know cause i can read minds"

I laughed and put my armor off while falling alseep on the bed. It was days since i had a good sleep...


End file.
